WorldWide
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: Kayla or Agent K goes through a lot of trouble when she is running from her past enemy's a wild chase leads in the the tour bus of BTR and she does through a lot trying to get home and keep her and the band alive as they go Worldwide MAY TURN M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-We are Big Time Rush**

"GET HER NOW"i heard the voice said i drove my motorcycle faster as 4 black trucks fallowed me i'm Kayla Kocher or by my friends who i work with Agent K,I ran up a ramp and over 3 cars i saw the trucks stop i should have payed attention where i was going i ran into a sign and i held my head in pain

"crap that hurt"i mumbled as i sat up and spotted a Tour bus my vision cleared and i stood going in the bus it was dark and i creeped in slowly i was thirsty and had a huge headache i stood straight i reached for the light switch till i felt my body plumet to the ground

"got you"the person said he was male and was very musclar he flipped me and pinned my hands above my hands the lights came on and i swore i saw the guy above me gasp and blush

"your a girl"he said

"and your a guy pretty obvioius mind scooting off me"i said rolling my eyes

The guy got off me and i sat up looking around seeing more guys

"don't tell me i hit boy band city"i mumbled again in anger

"no do you know who we are"a blonde guy said

"should i?"i said eyebrow raised

"we're BTR"a mexican looking guy said (so mean X3)

"no clue"i said shrugging

"Big Time Rush"the one who pinned me said

I had nothing to say i didn't even know if they sing...dance...act nothing i gulped standing and my eyes snapped open i looked out the window and spotted the trucks coming

"um can we get the bus moving"i said in a frighten tone

"why?"the blonde said

"just do it please i'll leave the next stop"i said

"no need you can stay with us as we travel around the world"another said

"fine just get DRIVING"i yelled and the guys told the driver to go as we were moving

I calmed down a bit knowing i was safe for now i was offered food i took some and ate the guys watching me i felt weird

"so tell me BTR what are your names"i asked

"i'm James sorry about the tackle"he said

"Kendall"the blonde said

"Carlos"the mexican looking guy said

"and i'm Logan your eyes are very unique i never seen such a clear blue"he said

Yeah i have very rare eyes if you add blue and a ice together thats my eyes i have brown hair and tan pale skin not attractive oh well Kendall sat in front of me

"and you"he asked

"Kayla"i said softly

"well Kayla we will be driving to your house so you can pack some stuff ok?"he said

"um ok i do need a couple stuff"i said planning to pack clothes,my gear,and of course my baby

As we drove i gave directions arriving to the house i got off the 4 band members fallowed looking at my house i walked in and went to my room pulling 2 suitcases one for clothes i packed jeans white tank tops and others and my leather jacket (black) i packed some dresses and my straighten iron and make up

In my other bag i packed my weapons a detinator,a whip,gloves,twin pistols,stick gloves,a machine unlocker,a smoke pellet and lastly my favriote the one and only cat glove with claws

"done"i said and closed my bag my cat Baby jumped on my bag i called the guys and they took my bags as i held my kitten we walked back on the tour bus and i got on setting Baby down on the floor and the door closed and we were off

"Kayla why is this suitcase so heavy"James asked holding the one with my gear

"no reason"i said snatching it back and set it under my bed i was sharing with James which i disliked cause hey HE PINNED ME ON THE FLOOR i sat on the bed and stroked my cat's fur

"Kayla may i ask you question"a voice said it sounded like Kendall

"yeah sure"i asked

"why is it when we first met you yelled to drive i mean it didn't seem normal"he asked

"you wouldn't understand ok just keep it at that"i said in a cool tone it made him node and walk back to the guys i could hear them guess they all wanted to know

"what she say"James asked

"all she said i won't understand and keep it at that"he said running his fingers through his hair

"Kayla"a voice rang through my watch

"daddy"i said looking at the screen of my watch

"where are you did they catch you"he asked

"no i'm alive i got a ride on a tour bus with a band called BTR or Big Time Rush"i said with a straight voice

"10/4 stay with them i'll send my best agents for you where are you going"he asked

"i don't know ill get back to you when i do"i said

"alright Agent K"he disappeared and i sighed i stood up from my spot and walked to the band

"excuse me but where are we going"i asked they looked at me

"Chicago"Logan said and gave me a wide grin

"C-Chicago"i said my dad was so not sending help now

"Yeah"Carlos said and leaned back his dog sydney laid on him

"uh yeah um uh i'm going to lay down"i rushed to my bed and laid down face in a pillow

I may be strong and be in life and death but nothing like a known i felt so much pain i might never see my dad again

"kayla"i heard kendall

"hm?"i looked up

he sat on the bed and saw tears fixin to break from my eyes he touched my head and pet me sorta

"sorry"he said and this made me feel sick i sniffled

"i wish...i wish"i tried saying but Kendall hushed me by singing

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay til it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone (You, you, you)

That you're not alone (You, you, you)

(You're not alone)

All the days that you were stressed out

Feeling like pulling your hair out

They were all missing but I was here listening (Now)

You gotta believe in me

Even if you can't see me there (Can't see me there)

I'll catch you when you fall (O-oh!)

Cause I've been right there (right there)

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know whoa

Cause you're not alone, girl

i fell asleep with his voice and his body heat i was at peace what have i got myself into...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-I'm A Agent so what**

I woke up feeling so warm i remember falling asleep to Kendall singing was he holding me what happened to James and the sleeping arrangements i looked and was so surprised the one holding me was not Kendall but James i blushed and shook it off and slid out his arms i saw i was still in my clothes i grabbed my suitcase and took my new clothes jeans and a black t shirt i changed in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror my hair was ok and i needed no make up i left the bathroom and saw the Logan was awake reading a new's paper

"hey Logan"i said and sat in the chair in front of him

"Good Morning Kayla"he said and flipped a page and his eyes widen

"what?"i leaned over to look

"prisoners break out of prison searching for a agent"he said and read the article i snatched it a read my name was in it i wonder if it read it i tore the page out

"HEY"Logan went for the page but i move it away

"no"i said casually and threw the news paper to him and held the article stuffing it in my gear suitcase,i saw James wake and i looked at him tucking my suit case under the bed

"morning"he said softly to me

"morning"i said and stood i then saw he was shirtless and he was SEXY i calmed myself down and took a breath

"a-anyway get yourself up i have to talk to all of you"i said and blushed darker red as i left i saw a pouty Logan arms crossed not reading anymore

It took the guys 30 minutes to get up and come to the room i grew impatient quickly i saw Kendall come in with a wide smile like he was the happiest guy in the world in sat down grinning Carlos came in half asleep he fell against the table and sat on the table and James came in still in his jeans but shirtless his hair ruffled he looked so addicting...

"Ok i need to let you know something i am really a-"my sentence was cut short when a gun shot was heard the the bus swerved a bit i looked out the window spotting the people after me i spoke under my breath and ran in the room

"WERE GOING TO DIE"I heard Carlos yell and i sighed i grabbed my guns and loaded them as i walked out i knew everything was going to spill i walked to the guys they looked at me shocked

"K-Kayla"James said softly and i smirked

"i'm a agent...problem?"i said and opened the window and aimed my gun and shot the window of their car they swerved but got back to normal but my next bullet hit the tire making them tumble out of control and crash to a tree.

"Kayla Your Killing them"Carlos yelled

"Ok you can get killed then"i yelled and i shot the last two tires of the last car and made it crash into a ditch i closed the window and sigh

"been a while i guess"i said and i looked up seeing the guys around me

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US"Kendall yelled

"cause..."i didnt know why myself i pounder on it and shrugged

"YOU LIED THATS WHY YOU TORE THE ARTICALE"Logan said knowing now

"i dont know what's the big deal"i said

"cause not only are you in danger but us as well"James said

"I DIDNT MEAN TO"i yelled back

This went on for hours and i finally threw my hands in the air and gave a angry yell

"IM SORRY ALRIGHT I'M A ANGET IM BEING WANTED BY CRIMINALS AND NOW I HAVE YOU ALL YELLING AT ME ILL LEAVE ONCE WE HIT CHICAGO"i yell and went into my bed face back in the pillow

6 dreadful hours i been here in this room i know they are angry so am i...i sat up and held my head as lyrics came to my head i grabbed pen and paper and wrote them down

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere

You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything

You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

Searching high and low

Trying every road

If I see your face

I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate

That you will come my way

And if it's right

It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

So incredible

Some kind of miracle

When it's meant to be

I'll become a hero

So I'll wait, wait

Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

i smiled and i fell asleep again paper on the floor.

I woke again and looked around i saw the paper gone also Pen i sat up and heard a gutair and my song lyrics i walked out seeing the guys singing but mostly James my eyes widen and watched they stopped when James saw me

"these are good lyrics Kayla"he said smiling and i nodded

"thanks James"i said blushing

"say Kayla we are sorry we are just surprised"Logan said and hugged me so did the other i smiled back and closed my eyes

"thanks i'm happy you all are not angry anymore"i said i must say i lived a little and this trip will be the day i will be a real woman and have a adventure i always wanted


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-First Kiss First Fight **

as i was eating food Logan made up i couldn't stop eating,it was so good i finished in 3 minutes and the guys laughed and i couldn't help but blush

"i have not had a good meal in a long time"i said defending myself

"it's fine Kayla say we are making a stop at a hotel so mind being our body guard from the fangirls"Kendall asked smiling and i sighed

"just cause i'm a agent does not mean i'm a body guard guy's"i said and set my hands in my lap James was next to me he looked down at me and i looked up at him and gave a soft smile

"Kayla theres something i gott-"he was cut off when a ball hit his head

"oh sorry James didn't see you there bud"Kendall said smirking

"um James you ok"i asked as i helped him up he grabbed my arms and went to pull me to his chest but i was spinned into another

"oh my bad"Kendall said and grinned at him and James snorted

"guys look"i pointed out the window and i squeezed out his arm and looked out the window seeing a huge hotel

"we are here"Carlos said and grabbed his bags i grabbed my two and walked out the bus

"BTR AHHHHHH JAMES AHHHHH"i heard fangirls run to the bus sweat poured and i jumped behind Kendall since he was near me

"ladies ladies can you move we wanna get a room"he said and pushed his way through

"is that a girl?"one asked and i looked around

"it is a girl god look at her she is so hidious"a girl said i flinched at the comet

"yeah she is only there to be near my James"a brown hair girl snarled

"or my james"a blonde said i just rushed inside the building head down i heard the guys call my name and fallow me i ordered a room and left to the elevator i saw the guys look around for me it was James who spotted me and went to the elevator but the door closed

My phone rang and my dad appear shoot i forgot to contact him

"Agent K your report"he said

"In a hotel in the middle from we are on are way from Chicago and we are being hunted"i said and sighed i will have to tell him my cover is blown

"Chicago hu i have Rebekah down there in a mission she can take you back"he said

"10/4"i mumbled not really wanting to leave the guys my dad hung up and i was left alone

The door opened and i looked seeing a panting James my eyes widen h-he ran up 20 flights of stairs and waited i went to say something but he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest his hand went in my hair as he wrapped his other hand around my waist my hands grabbed his shirt scared to lose the contact of his skin

"Kayla...don't ever leave our sight again understand"he said in a stern voice and i nodded we pulled back and his lips brushed against mine sending chills down my spin i blushed and looked at him

"lets go"he said smiling and we went to the room and saw Kendall,Carlos,and Logan waiting for us

"hey love birds"Logan grinned

"don't say that dude you don't know"Kendall said and this made me giggle

"Kayla can you do something for me"James asked shyly

"sure"i asked blushing

"sleep with me"he said and i blushed

"WHAT"Kendall yelled stomping to us

"no no no not that way i ment as she sleeps in the same bed"he said defending us

"you better mean it that way James"he said and left to his room he and Logan were sharing Carlos looked at James and me

"guess us three hu?"he said

We walked to are room and i saw two beds i laid in the white slick bed i sighed loving the coolness i than felt the bed creak as James got in i rolled over my face in his chest he gasped softly at my actions but i stayed the way i was i touched his cheek and giggled he gave a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around me as relaxed,Carlos turned on the TV and flipped it to the music channel

"we got news a new girl joined Big time rush"the announcer said i sat up and watched James sat up to his arms wrapped around me as he laid his head on my shoulder i blinked but ignored him as i watched

"i been told by a couple of angry girls here they are now"he handed a mic to a girl the one who liked James

"yeah i'm Amanda and this girl needs to back off my man James cause if i see her near him i'm gonna beat the crap outta her and don't stop till she is begging for mercy and leaves"she said my eyes widen

"yeah i'm Lilly and she is been all over Kendall and i want her gone i don't know why they will let a rat into their tour bus"Carlos turned the TV and looked at me

"K-Kayla i'm so sorry"he said his head low

"n-no its fine i'm ok not the first i been called a rat"i said under breath

A knock on the door was heard and Carlos opened it Logan and Kendall wide eyed

"we got a problem"Logan said and we went to a window 4 girls were yelling for me to come down and have a little talk

"Kayla don't do it"Kendall said

"i am i'm a agent for god sakes if they want me to talk ill be happy to but hey i'm not afraid of a fight"i said and walked to the door and went down.

Walking out the door the girls stood with smug faces i knew the guys were watching i was going to put on a good show i looked at the girls as they got in fighting stances

"i thought we were talking"i said hands in my pockets

"oh we are"a girl said and lunged at me but i grabbed her fist and kneed her in the stomach smirking the next one was the one for Kendall i grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and slammed her in the ground

"YOU'LL PAY"a girl said she looked strong and i was so not going to be losing she pulled a knife and started to jab at me but missed as i dodged the attacks when she went for the final jab she got my arm bad but it had to be done as i reared back and smashed her face with my shoe i growled at the last girl the one after James

"just you and me"i said and ready to lunge

"who do you think you are"she said and she pulled a gun

"god your crazy why be so obseive over a man i mean really"i said holding my ground i heard banging must be James the boys were holding him back

"please i rather kill you now then be fussing over James"she said she pulled the triger but i dodged the bullets and grabbed her hair and smashed her face in a pole i breathed heavy my head throbbed i heard my name be yelled and me get pulled into a hard chest

"Kayla you idiot"someone said...James

"James somehow i'm so tierd"i said

"i beat come on"he helped me to my room there the guys waited James laid me in the bed and he stroked my hair as i fell asleep making him smile the last thing i heard

My Kayla...and i drifted to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Final Breath?**

i woke up feeling a cool rag on my forehead i looked around seeing the guys with worried looks i blinked and sat up holding my head i blinked and went to sit up till someone's hand pushed me back down

"no stay down you need to rest"Kendall said and gave me a warm smile

"guys it was a fight i don't need to i didn't lose or something"i said and sighed

"we know Kayla but you blacked out"Carlos said siding with Kendall i think everyone did i groaned and turned my back to them they must think i am like the other girls did they forget i am a agent i will survive i'm no weak girl they can catch in their grasp i stood quickly before they can push me down

"ha"i said

"Kayla just listen to us"James said and walked to me he was quiet the moment i woke up

"No i'm not weak"i said my voice rising

"we know that but please listen"he said setting his hands on my shoulders

"i hate you"i growled and smacked his hands away and turned away from him as i looked down at the floor i snarled softly

"we know you don't please calm yourself"Logan said standing and stood behind me i felt crowded and i should never fell like it i wheeled around the trip him but James grabbed me quickly and wrapped his arms around me and held me back from smacking him

"CALM DOWN NOW"James yelled and i stopped eyes widen he never yelled

"i-i-"i was cut off when James growled

"we get it you hate us oh well suck it up and get rested up"he said and threw/put me on the bed

Carlos and Kendall watched wide eyed at James actions as Logan was quiet watching he went to check on his friend but James just left the room the 3 fallowing him leaving me alone my watch beeped

"Agent R"i said

"hello Agent K"Rebekah my best friend said i was so happy to see her and i turned over looking at the door and back to the watch

"where are you"i asked

"outside look out your window to the left a black mustang"she said i looked and saw i smirked

"i'm coming i have the gear to get down quietly"i said and i got my stuff ready i grabbed a rope and shot it down and climbed it to the ground to the car opening it i saw the blonde female

"sup Rebekah"i said smirking

"Hey Kayla ready to go home"she said

I grinned and nodded i looked out the window and saw the guys run out looking around and i looked at Rebekah who started to pull out and slam on the gas and drove off i threw out a shirt of james that got it's way into my clothes i knew James saw and knew the car was me

"KAYLA"i heard but i ignored it

The car ride was perfect but gas sucked we didn't make it 15 miles before having to stop i walked out the car and walked to a gas station i saw a scared looking old lady i was confused i reached over to check on her but i heard a gun be loaded and pointed to my head

"nice to see you again Agent K"a dark and creepy voice said i gulped and looked at the person

A prisoner who i put in jail for many reasons but i can't say i snarled at him

"Spike"i said and i go and punch him but he wrapped his arm around my neck and took me out the back door after shooting the old lady

"lets go see those boys so they can see their little girlfriend die"he said as tied me and duck taped my mouth as i try to get free arriving back in chicago i spotted a lost sign with my picture they are so stupid

"here we are BTR Concert"he said grinning

"oh god no please"i thought tears falling and i was taken inside as he shot the guards i knew i was a pretty much dead but soon i won't be able to cause much pain i saw the guys singing and Spike gave a shot of his gun making everyone quiet and look at them

"K-KAYLA"i hear the guys say

"she yours?"he asked pulling my hair gun to my head

"please don't hurt her please"James begged

"to late"i made a last attempt and i kicked his back making him move the gun a miss he let me go and my hands got free i ripped the tape off and i go to punch Spike but a pain hit me i looked and saw a wound a bullet wound

"got you"he said and i collapsed everyone yelled and the guys come to my safety and Spike left i saw James till my eyes closed

"KAYLA NO PLEASE GOD NOOOOO"James howled and hugged my body to him as he cried


End file.
